One Touch
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Angels and humans live together on Earth. The first time an angel lays a bare hand on another angel's- or a human's- bare skin, a permanent imprint is formed and they're mated for life. Due to this, un-mated angels wear gloves. Once mated, it is no longer necessary. Castiel is an un-mated angel, and Dean Winchester is going to be a problem. AU, Destiel, Oneshot, m/m, smut


Title: One Touch

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Dean/Cas

Summary: Angels and humans live together on Earth. The first time an angel lays a bare hand on another angel's- or a human's- bare skin, a permanent imprint is formed and they're mated for life. Due to this, un-mated angels wear gloves. Once mated, it is no longer necessary. Castiel is an un-mated angel, and Dean Winchester is going to be a problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

Notes: A big thanks to my fantastic beta, Britt! (Deanwhereismyflannel)

* * *

Castiel was going to lose his mind. He had- completely by mistake- imprinted on Dean Winchester.

Basically, the first person an angel lays its hand on in skin to skin contact, the angel is permanently imprinted with. That's why most angels wear gloves. The eighteen year old twink of an angel included. He attended school with Dean's little brother, and they were good friends so Castiel frequented the boy's home. Castiel and Sam were both seniors, barely eighteen. Dean was right around twenty seven, and Castiel did have a slight crush on him, but the elder Winchester also annoyed him to no end. So Cas did not want this imprint at all.

It all started on the day he and Sam got a new Home Ec. Project.

He'd texted his brother, Gabriel, as soon as school got out, and instead of going home headed straight to Sam's. His wings were a little mussed from a day of brushing against human and angel teenagers at school, so when Sam steps out to use the bathroom, Castiel removes his gloves and sets them on the window sill. He straightens out his feathers, brow furrowed, and is nearly done when Sam barges back in.

Cas yelps, grabbing at his gloves. Unfortunately, he only gets one. The other falls out of the second story window, sailing towards the ground. Castiel stares, horrified, for a long moment before he jerks on his remaining glove and rushes past Sam, careful not to touch. He runs down the stairs, until he sees Dean and jerks to a halt. Or tries to at least. He was too close to the edge of the stair he was standing on to not fall. Dean looks up right as a very terrified looking Castiel falls on him, hands coming up in an attempt to stop himself. A second later, both males are on the ground, Castiel's hands pressed against Dean's very shirtless shoulders. Both males felt a strange warmth spreading from Cas's fingers, into the flesh of Dean's bare shoulder. Dean struggles to remove Castiel's hand, but Cas doesn't move. At all. His hand grips the older male, body tense and still. When he finally lets go, there's a pink handprint on Dean's skin, a clear mark of an Imprint.

"Oh fuck."

"Woah, Cas, didn't know you cursed like that." Dean chuckled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Dean, do you realize what just happened? What I've done?" Castiel asked, horrified.

Dean stared at him, furrowing his brow.

"Groped my shoulder and did some weird angelic mojo shit?" he asked sarcastically, shoving Castiel off of him.

"No, you idiot. When an angel touches a human's bare skin with his hand, he forms a permanent Imprint. I touched you without meaning to. And by the way, why the hell are you shirtless?!"

His pretty blue eyes were wide with confusion, and Dean gave a small snort.

"I was workin' on my car and it's hot as hell outside. Why aren't you wearing your glove?"

"It fell out the window. I was going to retrieve it, but that is unnecessary now. Mated angels don't wear gloves."

"So... I'm your 'mate'? Nice."

Dean grinned smugly, and Castiel wanted to knock his teeth out.

"Dean, you are not taking this matter seriously." Castiel grit out, glaring at Dean.

Dean smiled, reaching up to pet Castiel's left wing. The young angel tenses as soon as the human's hand touches his silky black feathers, a sharp yelp escaping his lips. Dean blinks a few times, but before he can make some filthy comment, Cas jerks out from under his hand, blushing, and grabs his book bag from the kitchen table.

"Tell Sam he can text me." he growls, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled.

Cas leans against the wall of his house, sulking. Gabriel will be home soon, and he's going to flip out. Castiel's other glove had remained in the Winchesters' yard, seeing as he was far too embarrassed and angry to grab it, and his other glove was currently laying on the kitchen counter. He didn't really need it anymore, anyway. When he heard Gabriel's car pull into the garage, Castiel placed himself in a chair, glaring at his remaining glove as if it was it's fault this had happened.

"Oh, hello Cassy. Gabriel said you were staying with that human boy today."

Castiel winced, glaring at the male who was currently leaning against the doorway. Balthazar, Gabriel's mate, was possibly the worst company at the moment. His stupid wings were taking up the entire doorway as he stretched them out, showing off. Castiel's wings were bigger, but he was very shy about them, so he usually kept them folded tightly against his back. Balthazar's eyes scanned the younger angel for a long moment, before focusing on his bare hands and widening.

"Oh my, Cassy... what have you been up to?"

Gabriel chose that moment to enter the kitchen, golden wings fluffed up obviously. He and Balthazar had probably spent some time at Balthazar's apartment before heading back to Gabe's place.

"Gabriel, I have a problem." Castiel said, his face grave.

Gabe sat down immediately, worry for his little brother flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah, twerp? What's goin' down?" the older angel asked, popping a lollipop into his mouth.

"I lost one of my gloves today." Castiel started, and was immediately interrupted by his older brother's rude laughter.

"That's all? You made it sound like someone died, Cas! You can borrow one of mine til-"

Castiel cut him off abruptly, words coming out fast and slurred together.

"IimprintedonDeanWinchester."

The kitchen went silent, Balthazar glancing up from his phone to stare between the two brothers.

"What, Cas?" Gabriel asked, suddenly serious.

"I imprinted on Sam's big brother, Dean Winchester." Castiel said bluntly.

Balthazar let out a nearly silent 'oh shit' before Gabriel responded.

"You imprinted? On Dean Winchester? The guy who fixed my car last week?"

Cas nodded seriously, stormy blue eyes focused on his brother.

"Well... shit, bro." Gabriel muttered after some time had passed.

Balthazar snorted a little, earning a disapproving glare from his mate, and Castiel let out a weird little grunt.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked, staring at his older brother. "I am MATED with that human now. I don't want that!"

"Well, there's not much we can do. You want to kill him or something?"

Castiel gasped out a negative.

"Then you're screwed. And not in the fun way. Unless you wanna take advantage of the situation."

Castiel fled the room after that, muttering about useless perverted brothers all the way to his bedroom.

After that, Sam only saw Castiel at school or his house. Which was fine with Sam, he hardly noticed since he'd recently fallen completely in love with a girl named Jessica, and was trying his hardest to get her attention. He did mention his older brother wanting to speak to Cas, but no way in hell was the young angel going anywhere near Dean. After a while, Sam stopped mentioning it, and Cas figured that was the end of it. Until the Saturday Gabriel asked Dean to come fix his car. It had died right out the garage, and was sitting in the sun. Gabriel got Balthazar to come get him and drive him to work, but he'd called Dean and asked him to come fix the car first. And hadn't even woke Cas to tell him.

It was nearly noon when Cas woke and wandered into the kitchen in his boxers, his hair and wings messy from sleeping. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean. Standing in the middle of his kitchen. Shirtless, and a little sweaty. Drinking his water.

"Um." was all that would leave Castiel's mouth, even though he tried a few times.

Dean looked up at him, brilliant green eyes scanning over Castiel's barely clothed body slowly, before flicking back to his face.

"Well, nice to see you, Cas." Dean breathed, licking his lips.

Castiel's eyes followed the movement of his tongue, and heat pools low in his stomach. Castiel tries to fight the images forming in his head, but Dean's pretty hard not to fantasize about. And the way Dean is looking at him isn't helping. His eyes are nearly scorching as they flicker from Castiel's eyes to his bare chest, downwards to his boxers, then back up. He set his water bottle on the counter, starting towards the frozen angel. Castiel tried to move, whether to run or throw himself at Dean he wasn't sure, but he couldn't. Dean reached him quickly, lifting a hand to brush across the inside of Castiel's wing, straightening the feathers. Castiel let out a soft moan, wing straightening out, revealing the shocking size, considering how small he actually was. He could feel his oil glands beginning to leak a little.

"D-dean..." he sighed, wing pushing into the older male's hand without his permission.

"Wow, Cas, sensitive wings much?" Dean asked him softly, fingers curling into the feathers.

Castiel felt himself hardening in his boxers, and he keened loudly, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"I- I don't... an angel's wings are sensitive to it's mate's touch..." Cas groaned, trembling.

Dean's grip on his wing tightened, and Castiel cried out, hands flying up to clutch at Dean's bare shoulders. Dean immediately tensed up, moaning hotly into Castiel's ear.

"That fuckin' handprint you left on me... fuck, Cas." Dean moaned, shaking.

Castiel had enough of the talking at this point, as he pointed out when he pinned Dean against the kitchen wall- using mainly the strength of his wings- and kissed his human senseless. Dean's hands ran through Castiel's feathers, drawing sound after delightful sound from his twink of an angel. He was feeling around the base of the wings, noting the strange slickness, when his fingers brushed a strange knot. Dean pressed lightly, and Castiel broke their heated kiss to practically scream in pleasure.

"Deaaaannnn..." the angel whined, arching against Dean, nearly begging for it. "If you don't- I might- Dean! Please!"

"Fuck." Dean gasped, reaching down to cup Castiel's hard cock through his boxers.

The eighteen year old gasped, hips jerking forwards against his will. Dean groaned at the flushed look on Cas's face. His angel was close. Too close.

"Let's go to your room." Dean muttered, letting out a short laugh at Cas's eager nod.

He let himself be lead by the younger male, smirking at how shockingly pristine his room was. Or, would-be-shockingly, were it not Cas. But Dean would make fun of Castiel's tidiness later. For the time being, he was content to push Cas down on the bed, ridding himself of his jeans and boxers before crawling onto the bed, spreading Cas's thighs.

"Got any lube?" Dean asked softly, staring down at his angel.

"Second drawer." Cas said, blushing.

"Do this often?"

"Only with my fingers. Lately." Castiel whispered.

Dean's green eyes narrowed as he coated his fingers in lube, prodding Castiel's entrance before pushing inside, stretching him until he was completely relaxed around the digit before adding a second one and beginning to search for the spot Dean knew would make his sweet angel arch and cry out.

"What do you think about when you have your fingers in here Cas? Hm?" Dean whispers hotly into Castiel's ear, scissoring his fingers, opening Cas up even more before sliding in a third finger.

Castiel's glossed over blue eyes focusing on Dean's, then lets out a sudden, sharp moan, arching off the bed, as Dean finds what he was looking for.

"Tell me Castiel. What is it you think about when you're doing this?" Dean growls, rubbing against Castiel's prostate mercilessly, opening his angel up for him. His free hand wraps itself around Castiel's cock and begin stroking quickly.

"D-d-dean..." Cas cried out, squirming. "Please! Please!"

"Tell. Me." Dean ordered, twisting the wrist of the hand on Castiel's cock.

"YOU! I think about you!" Castiel screamed, and Dean thought the poor guy might cry.

"What do I do to you?" Dean asked.

"You... you spread me open on your fingers and then you f-fuck me. God, Dean, please just do it."

"Do what, Cas? I need you to tell me."

Castiel is writhing beneath him now, entire body flushed, lips pink and swollen.

"Fuck me! Jesus, Dean, I want- I need you to fuck me. Fuck me til I can't move. Til I can't breathe. Fuck me into this mattress, Dea- AH!"

Castiel's pleading was very abruptly cut off when Dean jerked his fingers out, dumped a healthy portion of lube onto his cock, and slammed into Castiel's eager hole.

"Fuck, Cas, so hot." Dean muttered against his boy's neck as he waited to receive an okay to start moving.

"If you don't move right now, I will personally ensure your demise." Castiel snarled out between clenched teeth.

Dean smirked, slowly pulling out before sinking back into the pliant body beneath him. After about a minute of these slow movements, Castiel let out an infuriated noise, and Dean gasped as the small boy used his wings to roll them over so Castiel was straddling Dean, staring down at the human as he set a merciless pace, practically impaling himself on Dean's dick. Dean's hands found purchase on his angel's hips, and he thrust up into his warm hole, making Cas cry out. The angel shifted, and apparently the new angle was a good one because he let loose several curse words, clenching around Dean. And Dean immediately rolled them again, pounding into Castiel's tight little ass hard and fast, hitting his prostate on each deep thrust.

"Bet you could come without me even touchin' you, couldn't you, Cas? You love it that much. Love having me inside you, fucking your pretty little ass. Bet you'd let me fuck that perfect mouth too wouldn't you? Mmmm... maybe I will, next time. And there will definitely be a next time, Cas. Been imagining this since Sammy brought you home the first time. Always wanted to dirty you up. Perfect, pure Cas, all spread out on my cock. FUCK!"

Apparently Dean's words had quite the effect, because Castiel clenched tightly around him, coming onto both of their stomachs. The mixture of Castiel tightening around him, his blissed out face, and his warm cum, sent Dean right over the edge, and he emptied himself into the smaller male. After a long moment, Dean rolled off of Cas and onto his stomach, face pressed against the mattress.

"Fuck." he breathed.

"That's the idea."

That earned a laugh out of him, and after a moment he felt Cas's fingers tracing seemingly random patterns against his ass.

"Jesus, Cas, please tell me your weird angelic stamina hasn't caught up already, because I am definitely not up for another round just yet." Dean groaned, pressing his face deeper into Castiel's mattress.

Cas chuckled, smiling fondly at the back of Dean's head.

"No, just noticed the freckles on your butt. Thought they were cute." he muttered, and Dean laughed.

Cas was already learning to love that laugh.

Castiel arrived back from the local bakery just as Gabriel and Balthazar got home. Gabe tried to make a grab for the pastry bag in his younger brothers hand, but Cas swatted him away.

"Not for you." he muttered, glaring.

Balthazar arched an elegant brow.

"Then who is it for, Cassie?" he asked in that fake-sweet voice he used so well.

That was when a mostly naked Dean decided to enter the room. He'd borrowed some of Cas's boxers and one of his undershirts, but other than that he wasn't wearing much. Just a smile, a few feathers in his hair that had fallen out during their round two- which took place in the shower- and Castiel's mark on his shoulder.

"Um. Gabriel, Balthazar, this is Dean. Dean, this is my brother and his mate. And here's your pie."

Cas handed Dean the bag, feeling a blush creeping across his cheeks. Gabriel was examining Dean with a suspicious, knowing look in his eye. One that usually ended in embarrassment for Castiel. When his brother turned his gaze onto the youngest angel in the room, Castiel tried to play it smooth by walking over to the bag of burgers Balthazar'd tossed onto the counter when they walked in. Unfortunately, the slight pain in his ass must've made him limp, because Balthazar made a nearly scandalized sound, and Gabriel let out a noise that basically meant he'd caught on.

"Well." he muttered, and when Cas chanced a look at him, he had his lips pursed thoughtfully. A moment later, an awful smirk spread across his lips.

"Bout damn time my baby bro got some. Congrats, Cassie!"

Castiel did not throw the burger at Gabriel's face, it slipped and Gabriel's face attracted it.

And although Cas knew his prankster brother would make him regret that- and quite possibly his own birth- Deans perfect laughter made up for it, and anything else that had ever gone wrong in his life.

Yeah, Cas definitely loved that infuriating, beautiful man.

End.


End file.
